


too and more

by sevendreamies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marriage Story (2019) Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendreamies/pseuds/sevendreamies
Summary: markhyuck in marriage story opening monologue style;"what do you love about each other?"
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	too and more

**What I Love About Mark Lee, by Lee Donghyuck**   
  


Have you ever met, talked or worked with Mark? Because if you haven’t, you should really try at least once then maybe I don’t have to tell you these things— because you’ll just _get_ it. He’s the kind of person no one wants to fall out with, there’s no chance you will not fall in love with him by the first hello. I was just like like that— head over heels, even. He’s sometimes awkward to the point that it’s painful to watch, but he’s also always forgiven because he is so endearingly cute while doing that. He’s not really good at skinships— we had a misunderstanding in the past for that— but he makes it up with his attention, 100% percent, be it for something big or small. He’s the type who intently listens to the explanation from salesman whenever we pass them in the streets (“ _they might get ignored all day, i just want to give them a chance, Haechan"_ ), he’s the type that puts his friends birthday on his phone calendar and always makes sure to buy them something— be it a cup of coffee or even just a mere candybar, he’s the type that remembers my passing comments about something I see on the magazine and suddenly gifting me the exact thing for our monthversarry or whatever (he always has a reason or excuse for a present, by the way), he’s the type that picks up on my favorites without me ever saying it— one day, he just went ‘ _hey this singer released a new song?'_ and i was like ' _how did you know_?' he only shruged and said ‘ _because you like them'._ From him, I learn about the various types of love languages. Mark is strong, his resillience is something that other people admires from him. He takes on challenge, challenge, and challenge that comes to his way— with a smile on his face and his spirit ablaze. Eveytime. No complaints. While it’s really something to be admired at, sometimes I wish he’ll take a stop for a while when he’s running himself thin. He’s always so busy trying to impress everyone, putting high expectations on his shoulders and safeguarding other people’s hearts- I’m constantly afraid of the days when his body finally can’t catch up with the speed his brain is going and with the way his heart bends to accomodate everyone. When something continues to bend against it's will, won’t it break one day? What do I do if Mark’s heart breaks? Won’t mine too? It took a lot of efforts to break down his walls, now I’m thankful for those times he sends a recipe he randomly found online as a silent request for ‘ _cook me something'_ instead of just getting up and scraping the bottom of the ox-bone soup leftover we just had for the dinner like he usually did before. Over time, he learns— even though there are still lots of things to fix but as long as he’s willing to let me help— I’m here. Mark Lee is my safe space, and not only in the _home to come back to_ kind of way, but also in _i will never hesitate to trust you with my heart on your hands even in another lifetime_ kind of way. I wish he would think of me of his too. Sometimes I feel like he still doesn’t know what to do with my overflowing affection, but he can take his time. Thank you for letting me taking care of you.

**What I Love About Lee Donghyuck, by Mark Lee**

People call him the real embodiment of the word sunshine, and I think I’m all here for it. He’s _special_ , that’s the word I associate a lot with him from the start. I moved a lot and experienced living in few places growing up, but I never ever met someone like him. He threw my life off balance at first— shaking things up; to the point I wanted him out of my life. I’m a firm believer of God, but I’m glad that He didn’t grant me my wish at that time. He taught me lots of things; he taught me how it feels to get angry, he taught me how to laugh out loud— he taught me how to let go of all my reservations and be.. _me_. He’s a true spirit with a heart wider than the sky above, and deeper than the deepest ocean. He gives back love three times more than he receives. He might be the loveliest person you’ll ever met, but he won’t hesitate to knock you down with his sharp words whenever you’re messing up with the ones he loves. No nonsense— that’s how it always is with him. He’s eloquent, he always knows the right thing to say at any given moment, adressess problems where he sees fit and will not afraid with other’s people reaction, he never yields when he thinks his argument is right even though he’s younger than his opponent— but he’ll never make you feel less smarter than him. He’s brave and tough, but also loving and gentle. Probably the perks of being the eldest child in the household, even sometimes I think he’s older than me. That’s why he’s also so self sufficient— he takes care of himself well, and he cooks. I love his cooking, he has the best fried rice recipe i’ve ever tried in my life. Donghyuck likes competition— well, nope, he _loves_ them. From the small things like monopoly (which you can’t really be competitive at) or computer games (he loves competing with me and i like to indulge him, even though I know I’m going to lose anyway), to the actual competition like sports. He never said it out loud, but I realize there’s a competition he always has going on for himself and I’m not sure if I agree with it— it’s the constant competition he has with himself. He always tries to look inside to see where he lacks; always striving to be better than he was yesterday. When he’s being too hard on himself, I tell him that even at his lowest, I will always — _as I promised_ — love him a little more than I did the day before; and for that he’s always getting better at making me fall in love with him everyday. That should count for something. I think it’s not as common as people think to have a friend who stays by your side each and each year, which then tranforms into a friend for life, to _till death do us apart_ and my thankfulness for him only grows and grows. I’ve heard people tell me how lucky we are to have each other. They’re _half wrong_ and _half right_ — I always believe that I’m the luckier one to be able to have him in my life. Lee Donghyuck is my better half, I don’t think there’s a more appropriate way to say it.

**Author's Note:**

> i also posted this in my write(.)as account under the name ourendlessummer! you can check em out but i mostly write in Bahasa there! :)
> 
> anyway, tell me what you think 💖


End file.
